Various lights and light reflector designs are known to maximize the illumination or projection system output of a lamp thereby increasing light source efficiency. Commonly used designs are parabolic or elliptical reflectors that resemble small satellite dishes in their parabolic geometry, with a small hole either in the center, or offset a few degrees, to focus and project a light beam. In the case of elliptical reflectors, the light radiated by a lamp located at the first focal point of the ellipse is reflected to the second focal point.
In addition to these reflector designs, double reflector systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,401 to Eppler, consist of a primary and secondary reflector. The primary reflector aligns the light in a parallel or narrowly focused beam and directs it to a secondary reflector, which then distributes the light. The direct view of the high luminance of the lamp is precluded with such double reflector systems, the purpose being to attempt to provide improved visual comfort within the room of the lighting system.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,892 to Oram, another dual reflector design is illustrated that uses a simple light source to produce two oppositely directed light beams. Again, this design uses a single lamp set between two reflectors to provide scattered light.